Vampire Saber
by Money100
Summary: Vampires are mythical creatures. Or that's what Shira thought. Until she met Diego...


**Hello guys and happy All Hallows Eve. As you all know for the past two years, I've written two Halloween stories for you guys. And this is another year, so here's another story. Okay I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Kyūketsuki**

Shira never believed in vampires, ghosts, or anything of the sort. She never believed that old sabress in her pack that told her that she would be visited by a creature of the night. And, she never believed the stories. The stories her mother told her. And the earnings her father gave her. It was just to unreal to believe. She thought it was impossible. So as she was binding one night, she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Not wanting to scare aby animals away, she assumed it was her crazy little brother, trying to scare her. The rustling continued unroll she got annoyed. She turned swiftly, and pounced. And sure enough, it was her annoying little brother, Anime. He had a white coat with black stripes, and light green eyes. He wasn't that must smaller then his sister.

"Anime, what're you doing here? You're suppose to be at home, sleeping."

Shira said in an angry whisper. Anime just sat there, looking dumb. She looked at him, then turned away. Anime laughed.

"You should've see the look on your face. Gods that was funny."

Shira didn't any anything.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But you need to relax. I'm sure Ryuu will take care of you."

Anime said as he lay on the ground, looking at his sister. Shira turned.

"You're kidding, right? He's a monster!"

Anime stood up and walked over to his sister.

"I don't think he'll be that bad. You're just scared. Cmon, let's get some water."

Shira nodded and the two siblings walked off. As they did, non of them saw another saber in the bushes, staring at the female of the two.

"She must be mine."

He said as he walked away to plan his approach on the tigress.

…

Anime and Shira made it to the lake . Anime drank the water, as his sister sat there, looking up at the moon.

"What's wrong?"

Anime asked his sister. Shira turned.

"Nothing. C'mon, I feel like I'm being watched."

She said as she began to walk away. Anime looked around, then followed his sister.

…

The next night, Shira was out, alone. Anime has gotten sick, and has to stay home. Shira sniffed in the fresh nighttime air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A voice said from behind her. Shira turned and saw another male saber. This saber had an orange coat with white at the bottom, and a little on his head. He had green eyes.

"Who are you?"

Shira asked.

"Yeah name's Diego. What's yours kitty?"

Diego asked. Shira pounced on him.

"Don't you ever, call me kitty!"

She shouted at the male San we r. Diego chuckled as he got up.

"Yore a Stroh one. I like that. C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Shira laughed.

"You think I would go somewhere, with a saber I don't know? Wow you're stupid."

Diego smiled.

"Oh I'm not the stupid one."

Shira stopped laughing.

"What're you talking Bout?"

She asked.

"I'm talking about that saber in the bushes. I'm surprised you haven't noticed him yet."

Shira bogged.

"That just my-"

"Little brother? I think not. He's at home, sleeping. It's Ryuu."

Shira looked at Diego.

"You know Ryuu?"

Shira asked in surprise. Diego shook his head.

"No, not in person. Only by name. But right now I suggest you move."

Shira nodded in confusion and moved out of the eay, just as Ryuu pounced. Ryuu fell flat on his stomach. Ryuu looked around, confused.

"What the-"

"Ryuu, I know what you were planning. I suggest you don't do that. Unless you wanna mess with me."

Diego said threatening. Ryuu stood up, and looked at Diego.

"Shut up. I Wil take my tigress whenever I want."

"But she isn't yours, now is she?"

Diego asked. Ryuu just stared.

"Answer me!"

Diego shouted. Ryuu shook his head.

"No."

Diego smoldering satisfaction.

"Good. Now I suggest you go back home."

Ryuu nodded and began walking back home. Diego turned to Shira.

"Your future mate?"

He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes. How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. C mon, I wanna show you something."

Diego said as the two walked off.

…

Diego had led Shira to a clearing. There, they looked up at the stars.

"And look. That's Sagittarius. My father says it's the sign of archers. But I don't see it."

As they lay there, Diego was thinking about Shira. Joe he really wanted her for himself. He would do anything for her. Anything she would ask her, she would get.

"Shira?"

He asked. Shira looked at him.

"What?"

"I know you don't like Ryuu-"

"Are you kidding? He's a complete-"

"Monster. I know how you feel. I can sense it."

He said as he stood up. Shira stood up after.

"How?"

Before he could speak, Shira smiled.

"Look, the sun's rising."

She said happily. Diego sighed.

"I gotta go. See you later tonight."

He said quickly before running off into the night.

"Weird…"

Shira said before walking off back to her home.

…

A few weeks had passed, and nobody has asked Shira where she was going. But that didn't mean Anime didn't notice. Another thing had begun happening too. Animals were being found, with their blood sucked from their bodies. Nobody saw anything, nobody heard anything. And what make things worse, nobody seen to make the connection with shiraz visits and night, and the beginning of the findings, which happened on the same night. Anime watched his sister leave the den. He stood up and follows after her from a distance. When he arrived at a clearing, he couldn't believe his eyes. His sister was being nuzzled by another saber, a male saber. He waiting to see what would happen next. The saber kept nuzzling her. He began nuzzling and licking her neck.

"Diego stop it."

Shira said with a smile as she lightly pushed Diego away.

"I'm sorry. You just smell so good."

Diego said with a smile. Shira smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Said Shira. The two looked into each other's eyes, and we're getting closer and closer.

"STOP!"

Anime shouted as he jumped in the air, and fall beside them. Shira and Diego looked at him in surprise.

"Anime?"

Shira asked. Anime stood up and flared at Diego.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?!"

Anime shouted.

"Leave him alone?!"

Shira shouted back.

"He didn't do anything to me!"

She shouted as she walked closer to her brother.

"That's not what I saw! Do you know what would happen if Did found out?! And what about Ryuu. He'll kill you if he found out you were seeing another male."

Shira looked at him.

"What? No Anime. It's nothing like that. We're just friends."

Shira said as she liked back at Diego. Anime looked at her.

"But what aabout-"

"I like the way she smells."

Diego said as he walked up to him anime turned to him.

"Stay out of this!"

Anime shouted. Diego stepped back. Anime turned to Shira.

"I just want you to be safe. This guy could be dangerous."

He said as he liked at his sister. Shira smiled.

"I'm glad you're looking out for me. But I'll be okay. I promise."

Shira said as she hugged Anime. Anime smiled.

"Okay."

He said as he walked away. Diego sighed and turned to Diego.

"Your brother's really protective of you."

Shira nodded.

"Yeah. He's great…"

Shira said before sitting and thinking.

"What's on your mind shira?"

Diego asked.

"Nothing."

Shira said softly. The two sat in silence. Suddenly, a saber fell from the tree. Shira and Diego looked at the saber in confusion.

"Ryuu?"

She asked. Fyi I looked up at them.

"Shira, the creature struck again."

"What?"

She asked.

"Yeah. Anime found another body."

"Is he okay?"

Ryuu nodded.

"Other then mental scaring, he should be okay."

Shira sighed in relief.

"Be careful. The creature may come after you."

He said as he walked away.

""What was that about?"

Diego asked.

"A few weeks ago, we found a dead saber with all its blood sucked from its body. My pack thinks 'Re the work of vampires. But I don't think so. Vampires don't exist."

Shira said, unaware that she had just made Diego sad. He knew Shira didn't believe in such things, but actually hearing it made it worse.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do?"

She asked.

"You really don't believe in vampires."

He said as he walked away. Shira looked after him.

"Diego?!"

Shira called after him. Diego didn't say anything. Shira sighed and walked off back home.

…

A few more weeks have passed, and Shira hasn't seen Diego. She was starting to get worried about him. She wondered where he could be. Every night, she would go out and look for him, but she would find nothing.

"At least the dead bodies stopped showing up."

Anime said as he tried to cheer up his sister.

"Yeah…"

She said sadly. Anime placed a paw on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be back."

He said. Shira nodded.

"Thanks Anime."

Shira said.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk."

Shira nodded and the two walked off. As they did, a certain saber was watching from the trees. He was going to get his tigress. No matter what it took.

…

The two siblings, and Ryuu, who had joined them, were walking through the forest. Anime and Ryuu were talking, a little too much for Shira.

"Guys, would you guys just shut up?!"

The two males looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ryuu asked. Shira sighed.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to-"

Shira was cut off as something fell next to her.

"Oh crap…"

Anime said as Ryuu walked over to the body. Shira walked to her brother. Ryuu turned the dried out body on its back, and gasped.

"No…"

He whispered as he looked at the face of the body.

"What's wrong?"

Shira asked. Ryuu looked to the siblings.

"It's my my mother."

Ryuu said as he began crying. Anime and Shira ran to him.

"Yes, it's your mother Ryuu. And her blood was good."

They turned and saw…

"Diego!"

Shira said. Diego looked at her.

"Yes Shira. It's me."

Diego smiled. He had dried blood running down his muzzle.

"Diego, what happened to you?"

Shira asked.

"Nothing Shira, nothing."

"Wait! What did you mean my mother's blood was good?!"

Diego smiled more.

"Oh yes. Your Mother was a fighter. But she was no match for me."

Anime walked up to Diego.

"Wait, if you were the one who drank his mother's blood, then that means-"

"Yes, I'm a vampire."

Ryuu and Anime gasped. Shira laughed.

"Yeah right. You're no vampire. They're not any more. They're mythical creatures."

She said. Diego sighed.

"I knew you would say that Shira. That's why I'm going to prove it to you."

He said as he began looking at a tree. The ground began to shake, and the tree lifted right out of the ground. Anime, Shira, and Ryuu hugged each other in fear. Diego tossed his head back, causing the tree to fly a few feet behind them. Shira stared at Diego in fear.

"You're… you're…"

"Yes, I know. Do you believe me now?"

Shira couldn't speak. Diego smiled.

"She believes."

He said. Ryuu and Anime just looked at him, then ran. Diego sighed, and looked at the frightened tigress. She just stared at him.

"I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would run away, and never want to speak with me."

Shira recovered and looked at him.

"I… I'm sorry. I-"

"Shh, it's okay. I forgive you."

He said as he silenced the tigress.

"I must do this. I'm sorry."

Diego said as he hugged Shira. As He did so, he began licking her neck. When he found a came that was not important, he bit into her neck. Shira gasped. Her breaths became heavy. Diego pulled away.

"Bleathe slowly. It won't hurt so much that way."

Tears fell from shiraz eyes as she nodded. She then followed his instructions. Diego continued to suck her blood. He stopped after a few minutes. He looked at her.

"So gHe said. Shira looked at Diego.

"What do you want from me?"

She asked fearfully. Diego held her close and kissed the top on her head.

"I'm sorry to scare you. As for what I want, I want you to be my mate. I'll take very good care of you."

Shira continued to cry. Diego sighed and lay her gently on the ground. He then stood up, and began walking away. It was becoming daylight anyway. Shira lay their crying for the next few hours. When she was done, she began making her way home. But when she got there, no one was there.

"Mom? Dad? Anime?"

No answer. Shira sighed at lay down. Hoping her pack would come back. But she had fallen asleep.

…

Shira woke up a few hours later. It was nighttime, and her pack still hasn't returned.

"Where are-"

"They're not coming back."

Shira turned, and saw Diego walking up to her. Shira stood up, and backed away.

"Get away from me you freak!"

Shira shouted.

"I know what happened to them. Turns out Anime wasn't the only one that saw us that might. Ryuu-a brother, Takahiro saw us as well. He didn't take it so well, and told the others. They found out what I am, and ran off. I'm sorry."

Shira sighed.

It's okay."

She began to cry.

"Are you okay?"

Shira nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She said. Diego smiled.

"No, you're not."

He said. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Come here."

Diego said softly. Shira didn't move.

"Come here."

He said more sternly. Shira gulped and walked over to Diego. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay. Come. The sun's about the rise."

Diego said. Shira nodded, and the two walked off, back to Diego's coffin for the day.

 **Okay I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I know it's not much, but yeah. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
